What's Weirder, Friends or Family?
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: The year is finally over, and everyone has the whole summer to party. But first, can they survive the train ride home? Or worse, Lee's mother?


**

* * *

**

What's Weirder, Friends or Family?

_Lucid-03-days_

_

* * *

**A/N: Here's a little diddy I found in my Lee/Katie notebook. I thought it was corny enough to post online.**_

* * *

"I can't believe we're already going home…already!" Katie remarked while leaning her head on Lee's shoulder, "It's so weird." 

"But we'll have a lot of time to ourselves." Lee grinned, "Who knew living next door to each other would come in handy?" He said while waggling his eyebrows at his girlfriend, ignoring the disgusted looks on the faces of the other four people in their Hogwarts Express compartment.

"Sounds fun." She smiled at him, both quietly agreeing to put on a little show for their friends.

"Snookum wookums," Lee cooed, rubbing his nose against Katie's.

She, in return, poked him in the nose and called him, "Lee-doodle" in a baby voice.

They were only able to carry on for another few seconds until, much to their surprise; Alicia was the first to crack. Clinging onto George's arm, begging him to "Make it stop!" Which was followed shortly by dramatic sobbing.

The couple causing all of the distress broke down into tears of laughing at all of the pet names they had come up for each other.

"Why 'Lee-doodle'? At least I used a common one." He smirked, shoving her to the side a bit.

"That's so much better," she replied sarcastically, "Snookum Wookums!" She shoved him back a little harder than he had done her.

"Oh, you want to start something?" Lee raised his eyebrow and poked her in the stomach.

"Actually I think I do."

Before they could 'start anything' they were both hit with a very large stuffed pig.

"George," Alicia ran over and picked up the pink stuffed animal, "Don't throw Oinkers!"

"Sorry," He retorted, "It was an emergency!"

"How so?" She glared at him, obviously not believing his reasoning.

"I'm on his side." Angelina piped in, taking her hand out of Fred's and patting George on the shoulder.

"Angelina," Alicia whined, "Why?"

"Because," Fred cut in, "They were going to start making out in front of us!"

"Oh," Alicia blushed slightly, getting over it just as quickly. "In that case…fiends!" Alicia shouted and threw Oinkers back at the couple with no consideration of people not wanting to see their displays of affection.

"You're all crazy!" Katie laughed and threw the pig, hitting Fred on the knee. "We were not going to do that. At least not with you all in here."

"Speak for yourself!" Lee cut her off and placed his lips on hers.

A chorus of "Eww", "Gross" and "Disgusting" followed that action. Which only encouraged Lee. Katie couldn't resist such a cute face, unless he was going to try to do something insane.

"This can't go on much longer." Fred sighed, "They have to breathe sometime."

"Or stop when we get to the platform." Angelina said hopefully.

"Oh yeah, I'd already forgotten about them going at it." Alicia shrugged and went back to her conversation with George.

"How long has it been now?" Angelina questioned Fred.

"Two and a half hours," Fred answered after glancing down at his watch.

Lee and Katie _finally_ broke apart laughing. "You morons!" Katie giggled but it was drowned out by the other four cheering and charming confetti everywhere.

"It was less than five minutes!" Katie shouted above everyone, laughing at the idiocy of her friends.

"Really? That short?" Lee looked ashamed, "Perhaps we should have another go?" Lee waggled his eyebrows provocatively, which only earned him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry Lee-doodle." She smirked, "We're already here."

The six comrades cheered, all were completely ready for summer to start and for a chance to spend some quality time with their relationship partners.

Katie hugged everyone, promising to see them all during the summer.

As they walked away from the group holding hands, Ms. Jordan spotted them. "Finally!" She remarked, sneaking up behind them. "I've had a bet going with your mother for years!" She hugged Katie and picked up one of her bags.

"Excuse me?" Lee questioned his mother.

"Just a nice bet. I said you'd get together before the end of the school year, and I was right mind you!" Lee mom cheered, raising her hands in the air, "Woo! Two galleons for me!"

"What did my mom say?" Katie asked, amused by the whole situation.

"She said it wouldn't happen until the end of the summer." Ms. Jordan danced around her car as the couple placed their items into it.

"You're saying it was _that _obvious?" Lee looked astonished.

"Honey," His mom replied, "We figured it out back when Katie finished her first year at Hogwarts. That's when I first met your mother," She looked down at Katie and smiled.

"Parents are so weird." Lee laughed and wrapped his hand around Katie's waist.

* * *

**_A/N: I know! I'm a little weird at two in the morning. Ha, just review…:D I'll love you forever!_**


End file.
